leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AP Sejuani/CB1 Xia, the Ancient Darkness
Xia'is a custom champion in League of Legends created for CB1. Abilities }} | 's damage. }} }} Xia throws her trident, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and forming a tether between herself and the target for 3 seconds. As long as the tether persists, Xia's abilities are granted additional effects when used on the tethered enemy. |description2=If the tether is broken before the effect ends, the target takes additional magic damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range= | }} }} | }} Xia tears away the life essence of enemies, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies by 20% in a line in front of her. If any of the affected enemies are affected by , they are dealt 25% additional magic damage and are pulled up to 500 units toward Xia. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=70 |costtype=Mana |range=850 }} | }} Xia dashes in a zigzag pattern, dealing magic damage to enemies in her path. If Xia impacts target affected by , this ability can be used a second time at no cost. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range=500 }} | }} Xia dashes forward, dealing magic damage and marking the first enemy she hits with dark energy for 3.5 seconds. After the 3.5 seconds or if the marked enemy dies, Xia extracts the dark energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in between her and the marked enemy. |description2= The damage dealt by the mark increases by 10% for every 100 units of distance Xia is from the marked enemy at the end of the effect, capped at +300% damage bonus. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=120 |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} | }} Lore |disp_name = Xia |gender = Female |race = Unknown |birthplace = Unknown (Ancient times) |residence = |occupation = |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = |rivals = Bard |related = }} Arla Kanaros couldn't explain what she was feeling. For the last three days, she felt something drawing her, almost dragging her to that damned temple. Something was wrong with that place, she could feel it. Even the outside was too... silent. Blank. The stone that made up its walls was mysteriously unweathered even by the rains of the Plague Jungles. It stood like monolith, a perfect cube among the ancient trees. But there was a certain unique beauty in the place's unnatural aura. And for the third day in a row, she found herself at the door of the temple. The last two times, she was able to stop herself before she could be pulled in. But this time, something was different. She had to know what was inside. She placed her foot tentatively through the doorway. The inside of the temple had no decorations. The only feature was a necklace floating in the exact center of the cube. The walls and floor were an indescribable color, empty, but not black or white. There was no ceiling to the temple, but the rain that had soaked Arla just seconds before mysteriously did not find itself inside. Arla let her feet draw her closer to the necklace. As she came closer, she could see the gem set in the center, the same curious color as the walls. Her hand reached out and touched the necklace. The metal was cold as ice, but the gem was warm and oddly soft to the touch, like flesh. Arla picked up the necklace and carefully placed the chain around her neck. Immediately she felt tired, and felt like she couldn't stay upright. There was some outside force holding her upright, though. Arla knew she should be panicking at the moment, but for some reason she felt at peace. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her perspective was different. She felt herself floating in the center of the temple, unable to move. She heard the whispering of the temple walls for the first time as she watched what was once her body walk out the door of the temple. But Arla was not afraid. After all that had happened, this felt... right. -- There are many ways in which one may alter the future. Some do so in visible and dramatic ways, appearing in a battle to turn the tide. Some individuals are content to give subtle nudges here and there. The right word spoken in the right ear, the right blade placed in the right chest, and much more can be accomplished than in just one battle. Xia is one such being. Since as long as stories have been told, Xia has lurked in the shadows, influencing history as she wishes through her human hosts. Quotes ;Selection: *All will return to the dark. ;Movement *As fate decrees. *The end approaches. *To be is to suffer. *Darkness closes in. *Order will be restored. *To rebuild, one must first destroy. *To serve fate. *Shape the future. ;Attacking *Let the abyss take you. *What must be done. *Life is chaos. *Be at peace. *Rest, child. *Embrace the dark. *Shed no tears. *Submit and the end will be painless. ;Upon using Avulse *Die. *Perish. *End. ;Taunt *Submission or extinction? Why not both? *All things must end. Some... sooner than most. ;Killing an enemy champion with Oblivion Strike's mark *There is no use running. ;Killing multiple enemy champions with one Oblivion Strike mark *Cowardice causes only suffering. Visuals Strategy Notes Category:Custom champions